Memory Mission
by Rebel Jackson
Summary: Hinata is given a mission to help Sasuke with his memory problem. What's his problem? He thinks he's dating Hinata. Can Hinata help him realize the truth with out falling in love with Sasuke? And what suprises are in store for our lovely Hinata? SASUHINA ON BREAK
1. Hinata's Mission

**I know, I know what you're thinking, another new story? Well I got the idea from reading ****"Bump on the Head"**** by ****Captain of the Obvious****. I liked the story and wanted to do my own version of it. Can I handle all my SasuHina stories at once? HELL YA! Hope you all enjoy this story as much as you do my others.**

Hinata awoke groggily in her bed she stretched and yawned, "That was some mission; I must have slept the whole day away." Hinata glanced over at the clock by her bed and was surprised when it only said ten a.m. Hinata got out of bed and into a shower, when she got out and opened her closet and was confused when she saw only one outfit in her closet. "Wow I really have to do some laundry."

She headed downstairs to the living room where Neji, Hanabi and Hiashi were all sitting talking in hush voices. They quickly noticed her presence and stopped talking; Hinata was confused by their action. "Hi everyone."

Hanabi ran up to Hinata hugging her around the waist, "Hinata you are awake!"

Hinata hugged Hanabi back, "Yes….why wouldn't I be?"

Hiashi glared at his youngest, "She means because you slept in late, we were expecting you up sooner."

Hinata thought for a moment, "The mission ran long but I think I'm going to take some time off."

Neji stood up, "Well you better hold off on that because the Hokage wants you in her office immediately."

Hinata let out a sigh, "Already? But I just got back."

Neji patted her on the back, "That's the break when being a ninja; come on I'll walk with you." The two Hyugas walked in the drizzling weather, Hinata noticed Neji was acting weird. Hinata looked around every few seconds because she felt everyone's eyes on her, it was becoming too much for Hinata to handle.

Hinata shook her head, "Is it me or is everyone acting crazy?"

Neji smirked, "It's you."

Hinata rolled her eyes Neji always liked to tease her playfully they had become best friends as they got older. Neji helped her become a better ninja and not so shy and for that she was forever grateful to have Neji in her life. "Whatever I just feel a little off today."

"Well that's ok you've just got back from a very hard mission."

Neji noticed Naruto running over to them before Hinata did, Naruto stopped right in front of them. "Hey you guys. Hinata how are you feeling?"

Hinata furrowed her brow, "I'm fine how are you?"

"Fine, have you talked to old lady Tsunade yet?"

Neji butted in before Hinata could say anything, "No she is on her way now, just like we should be isn't that right Naruto?" Neji took Naruto by the collar and started dragging him away, "I'll meet you after your meeting Hinata."

Hinata shook her head and started walking to the Hokage's office, "After I find out what the Hokage wants I'm in need of some serious bed rest." She entered the office and saw Tsunade and Shizune reading a scroll, "You called for me Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade handed the scroll to Shizune, "Hinata finally! How are you?"

"Good." Hinata wondered why everyone was so interested on how she was doing. "Did I forget to give in some papers after my mission?"

Tsunade sat back in her chair, "No nothing like that I just have another mission for you."

Hinata was a little disappointed but knew she couldn't show it in front of the Hokage, "Ok is it a delivery mission?"

"Nope I guess you can call it a recovery mission. Listen Hinata this is a highly delicate situation this mission must be handled with care. How you do that is completely up to you."

"I'm a little confused."

Tsunade stood up and stood in front of her desk, "Uchiha Sasuke got hurt during his last mission as has suffered a slight concussion. And as of that his memory is a little off."

Hinata was a shocked by this news, "He's lost his memory?"

"No actually he remembers everything he just thinks that you are his girlfriend."

Hinata thought she was in a dream she pinched herself to see if she was in reality, "You can't be serious? I've never said more than a couple of words to Uchiha-san."

Tsunade let out a long sigh, "I know it is uncanny but no matter what we do he won't stop thinking you and him are dating."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Help Sasuke either by pretending to be his girlfriend or help him realize that you two weren't dating. Whatever you decided to do it you will be doing it in the Uchiha's home."

"I have to live with him?!"

Tsunade nodded, "He thinks you two are living together, I don't care how long this takes Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke is one of the best ninjas we have in this village and it is your job to help him." Hinata knew that there was no arguing with the Hokage, Hinata just accepted her mission and left.

Like he said Neji was waiting outside for her, "So I guess you heard about Sasuke? Pretty weird right?"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah I mean why does he think I'm his girlfriend?"

They started to walk as he said, "He had a crush on you, so I guess he wanted to ask you out before he went on that mission. When he got a concussion I guess his brain got all mixed up."

Hinata didn't know what was going on, "Uchiha-san had a crush on me?"

Neji nodded he remembered how distracted Sasuke was at times when every Hinata was around, "Yeah I mean he was over a lot don't you remember?"

Hinata thought for a moment and remembered Sasuke being over at her house a lot but she just thought it was to hang out with Neji since the two were friends. And even when Sasuke was over she only remembered saying hi to him. Neji lead her through the town to an apartment building, "Neji what are we doing here?"

Neji held open the elevator doors for Hinata, "This is where Sasuke lives now; he got rid of the compound after he returned for killing Itachi."

The elevator doors opened on the top floor, "But I have to go home and do laundry then pack up my things."

"You're things are already here, I brought them here while you were asleep." Neji reached into his pocket and handed Hinata a key. "Here you go a key to your new home."

"Don't call it that I'll only be here for a couple weeks at the most." Hinata took a long look at the door, "Want to come in with me?"

"No can do, I've got to meet the team for some training." Neji put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Don't worry you'll be alright."

Hinata sighed as she said goodbye to Neji and then turned the key in the lock of the apartment and opened the door. Hinata steeped into Sasuke's living room, "Uchiha-san?" She got no answer so she decided to walk around and take a look around the house, beyond the living room was a dining area along with a kitchen. Hinata followed a narrow hallway and passed a bathroom and a workout room. Hinata reached the end of the hall where a door was and opened it and her mouth dropped, it was a huge bedroom with a balcony.

Hinata immediately took off her shoes before stepping on the black carpet, she looked around the room. The room had two dressers one black and one white, two walk in closets, and a huge high canopy bed. She opened one of the closets and just like Neji all her clothes and things were in there. She had just closed the door and two arms wrapped around her waist. "Welcome home."

"UCHIHA-SAN!" Hinata spun around to see Sasuke standing there.

He dropped his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Uchiha-san? You haven't called me that since we started dating." Hinata didn't know what to say she just stared at Sasuke with a confused look on her face. Sasuke reached out a put a hand on her cheek, "Hinata are you ok?" Hinata just nodded she was too focused on Sasuke's hand on her skin to say anything.

Sasuke sighed, "You're worried about the concussion thing aren't you? Hinata I am alright you don't have to worry about me ok? I hate it when you worry, besides Tsunade said I could do everything I used to do." Sasuke gave Hinata a smirk that made Hinata nervous.

"W-What do you mean?"

He reached out and put his hands on her waist, "I think you know what I mean." He grabbed Hinata tightly and flung her on the bed. She quickly realized what he meant, and before Sasuke jumped on top of her she rolled off the bed falling on to the floor. Sasuke fell on the bed, "Hinata are you ok?!" Hinata nodded slowly, "Then come here Hinata."

"N-No….I d-don't w-want too. I-I'm n-not in the m-mood." Hinata didn't know what she was saying the words just came out.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke patted the bed next to him. "Then come here and I'll help put you in the mood."

Hinata knew she couldn't get any redder than she was at that moment, "A-A-A-Are you h-hungry? I-I-I-I'm hungry. I should g-go m-make s-something t-to eat." She ran out of the room as she was saying that, she ran to the kitchen quickly turning on the faucet in the sink. She started splashing cold water on her face to cool off, "If this is how Uchiha-san is going to be this mission is not going to be as easy as I thought it was going to be."


	2. Playing Along

Hinata finally calmed down to start making something to eat she realized she was actually hungry. She was about finished when Sasuke entered the kitchen, "Are you angry with me?"

Hinata set the plates on the table, "N-No why would I be?"

Sasuke took a seat across from Hinata, "I just thought that after two months apart you'd be all over me."

They ate in silence they were almost done when Hinata decided she should tell

Hinata decided that now was a good at time as any, "Uchiha-san I'm n-not your g-girlfriend."

The fork made a load sound as it hit the plate after Sasuke dropped it, "What are you talking about?"

"We aren't d-d-dating."

"Hinata we've been dating for over three years, what's wrong with you."

Hinata couldn't believe how delusional Sasuke was, "N-No y-you've o-only b-been back a y-year."

Sasuke started shaking his head, "No I've been back for almost five years."

Hinata was about to say something when she realized Sasuke was still shaking. "Uchiha-san?!" Sasuke was now holding his head and groaning in pain. "UCHIHA-SAN!" Sasuke went limp and started to fall off his chair, lucky Hinata caught him just before he hit the floor. Hinata started to shake Sasuke, "UCHIHA-SAN!"

Sasuke eyes fluttered, "W-What?"

"A-A-Are you ok? I should get you the hospital!" Hinata helped Sasuke stand up but he was still wobbly so he used Hinata as support.

With one arm around Hinata he held his head with his other hand, "No I just have a really bad headache I just need to get into bed." Hinata helped him back into the bedroom and on to the bed; Sasuke was still groaning and holding his head.

She put his head gently on his pillow, "Is t-this b-better Uchiha-san?" Sasuke nodded slowly, "I-I'll make y-you some t-tea." Hinata walked back to the kitchen really upset by what just saw, she thought how trying to think she wasn't his girlfriend made Sasuke get a serious headache she could still hear him in the room. She felt so guilty it was her fault she had tried to get out Sasuke's memory back the fast way but obviously she was going to have to take a different approach with him.

She cleaned up the kitchen as the tea finished she poured a cup and brought it to Sasuke. "I-I b-brought you t-the t-t-tea."

Hinata set the tea down on the bed side table and helped Sasuke sit up once he was sitting up Sasuke reached over running his hand through her hair, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that, Tsunade said I might have these headaches from time to time. I don't want you to worry I know how you worry over me."

Hinata handed him the tea cup, "I-I do?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb every time I go on a mission you're always worried that I won't be back no matter how many times I tell you that I will."

Hinata thought for a moment as Sasuke drank his tea, she thought about what he just said. He was right Hinata knew if they were in a relationship she'd be worried about him all the time. Hinata leaned up against the bed trying to think of what to do with Sasuke when she felt him playing with her hair, "Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke innocently said, "Yes?"

"W-What are you d-doing?"

"I'm bored, let's play."

Hinata gasped, "UCHIHA-SAN!"

Sasuke shrugged, "What?!"

Hinata stepped out of Sasuke's grasp, "Why are you so h-h-h-uh oh…"

Sasuke sighed and slid off his bed, "You mean horny?" Hinata nodded as she wrapped her arms around her. Sasuke shrugged, "I want you that's why."

Hinata didn't know what to say, Sasuke was know getting off the bed, "Uchiha-s-s-san I-I-I j-j-just had an r-really t-tough mission s-so I-I'm not feeling like m-myself. S-So c-can we j-just t-take t-things s-slow."

Sasuke walked over to Hinata giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Sasuke walked out of the room leaving Hinata alone holding the cheek Sasuke just kissed. "Wow, what am I going to do? I need to talk to someone."

Hinata saw Sasuke working out, "Uh…Uchiha-san I'm going out….I'll be home later." Sasuke just shrugged obviously hurt by Hinata's constant rejection.

Hinata walked the streets wondering who she could talk to; she barely heard the pop when Kakashi appeared next to her. "Hello Hinata."

Hinata smiled, "Hello K-Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi opened his book and started reading, "How's Sasuke?"

Hinata let out a long sigh, "U-Uchiha-s-san is f-fine."

"That's good but how are you?"

Hinata thought Kakashi was a good person to talk to he knew Sasuke very well and seemed to be willing to help her. "H-Honestly v-very c-confused I d-don't know what to do. I tried t-telling Uchiha-san that we w-weren't d-dating and he got a huge h-headache."

Kakashi nodded and turned the page in his book, "Yeah that seemed to happen whenever we tried to tell him that too."

"I-I don't want t-to keep hurting h-him b-but I d-don't have a clue w-what else to do."

"Well I have a suggestion maybe instead of trying to point it out you could just play along."

Hinata blushed as she thought what that could entail, "I d-don't know if I c-could do that."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "Well that's up to you, this is a very complicated matter."

Hinata sighed, "I g-guess I'm going to have to figure this out on my own."

"Sorry I couldn't have been more help." And with that Kakashi disappeared again, Hinata walked around Konoha for hours and came back to Sasuke's house even more confused than ever. She thought about what Kakashi had told her about playing along.

She opened the door, "Uh h-honey I'm h-home."

Sasuke was in the living room sitting on a leather recliner reading a magazine, "Honey?"

Hinata shrugged, "Uh what d-do I c-call you?"

He put the magazine down, "Sasuke just Sasuke and sometimes…"

"What?"

"Why are you asking me you should know?"

Hinata tried to think of a nickname she might call Sasuke, "Um...s-sweetie?"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose, "NO!"

"Then I don't know."

"Figures, what is up with you Hinata?"

"I-I t-told y-you I h-had a tough m-mission."

Sasuke just shook his head, "Whatever!" Sasuke got up to walk to his room, Hinata watched him go. She felt so bad; he probably thought she wanted to break up with him. She was causing him more pain she couldn't help it.

She sat there wondering what she do, Kakashi's words kept replaying in her mind. She thought to herself, 'Would it really be so bad to pretend to be Sasuke's girlfriend, maybe he will figure it out sooner that way. I could try it and if it doesn't work I can think of another plan.' Hinata got up and walked into the bedroom the balcony doors were open and Sasuke was out there staring out at Konoha.

She slowly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him from behind. "I-I'm s-sorry Uchiha-san." Sasuke stood silent not moving an inch, Hinata did not pull away she was actually enjoying being so close to Sasuke. 'I can't believe how normal this feels; maybe this won't be as hard as I thought it would be.'

Sasuke sighed, "Cuddle Bunny."

"C-Cuddle what?"

Sasuke pulled Hinata so she was in front of him Hinata rested her head on his chest as Sasuke hugged her back, "That's what you call me….Cuddle Bunny."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle into his chest, "Cuddle Bunny t-that's cute."

"Yeah Uchiha Sasuke also known as Cuddle Bunny that's something I want spread around Konoha."

"I'm g-guessing I'm only allowed to c-call you that."

Sasuke nodded, "Exactly and never ever in public."

Hinata got curious "W-What about a n-nickname f-for m-me?"

"Cuppycakes for that song you like."

Hinata remembered a song she used to sing when she was little she wondered how Sasuke know that, 'Maybe Neji told him.' "That's right….Cuddle B-Bunny."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're lucky I like you so much or I wouldn't put up with that totally unmanly name."

"I g-guess I am p-pretty l-lucky."

Sasuke kissed the top of her head, "But remember you are only allowed to call me that once a day and vice versa. Now let's go to bed."

Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke grabbed her hand and started pulling her back into the bedroom, Hinata started to panic. "B-Bed?!"


	3. Closed Doors

Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke grabbed her hand and started pulling her back into the bedroom, Hinata started to panic. "B-Bed?!"

Sasuke let go of her hand, "Yes you know where we sleep."

Hinata looked around Sasuke to the big bed in the room, "Oh yeah s-s-sleep…..in t-the b-bed…..t-t-together?"

"Yeah like we always do….I thought you weren't mad. If you still are I could sleep on couch."

The thought of kicking Sasuke out of his own bed bothered Hinata, but she didn't know if she could sleep in the same bed as Sasuke. "N-No it's o-ok."

Sasuke shrugged, "Ok whatever you say." Sasuke walked into the room and into the bath room as Hinata walked over to her closet.

She opened it and closed the doors behind her, pulling down the light switch she took a good look around. "When did I have this many clothes?" Hinata looked through the racks of clothes. "There are some nice things here…..but I don't know if there mine?" Hinata started opening draws in her walk in closet until she found one that contained her pajamas. She looked around and found a pair of flannel pants and shirt. She quickly put it on and exited the closet.

Sasuke was laying on the bed when she came out his head popped up. He gave her a weird look when he saw what she was wearing. "Uhh…that's different."

Hinata fidgeted with her sleeves, "Y-Yeah." She slowly walked over to the bed and sat on it, pulling the covers over her trying to ignore the fact that Sasuke was only wearing pajama pants. "G-Good n-n-night."

She turned over to sleep, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Hinata turned back to Sasuke, "Ummm s-sweet d-dreams."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead, "There good night."

Sasuke rolled over and turned off the light, Hinata pulled the covers up over her head she was going to wait till Sasuke fell asleep and sneak out to the living room.

She waited patiently there until she was sure Sasuke was asleep she was about to get up when Sasuke rolled over swinging her arm over her pulling her close to him. 'Great, just when I was about to leave. What do I do? This doesn't feel that bad just a little weird…because it is somewhat familiar. Sleep was the only option she had so she got comfortable in Sasuke's arms and drifted off to sleep.

Hinata awoke the next morning after a strange dream she turned over and yawned and saw that she was alone in her bed. "Uchiha-san?"

Hinata got out of bed and slowly walked down the hall finding Sasuke in the kitchen, she scratched her head, "Y-You cook?"

Sasuke was working over the stove, "Stop making fun of me you know there is only a handful of things I can cook successfully I'm not you."

Hinata took a sniff of the air his food did smell good, "Um Uchiha-san d-d-do you have an extra t-tooth brush?"

"What happened to yours? Just check the closet in the bathroom in our room."

"R-Right..." Hinata felt a little when Sasuke said 'our' bathroom he really thought she lived there. She entered the bathroom and her mouth dropped it was bigger than she expected with a huge glass shower and a long counter top with a double sink and a gigantic tub. There was a closet behind Hinata she opened it to see it was full of shampoos, conditioners, toothpastes, deodorants the closet was split in half everything on the left was obviously Sasuke's so the picked up a toothbrush that was on the right and some toothpaste. "Wow Neji did a great job of bringing my stuff here."

When Hinata returned to the kitchen all cleaned up, Sasuke was placing to plates of food on the table. Hinata took her seat across from Sasuke and started eating, "This is r-really g-good Uchiha-san."

Sasuke cut into his eggs, "Thanks….how did you sleep?"

"G-Good I had s-strange d-dream though you w-were in it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Really? What was it about?"

Hinata tried to think back to the dream, "W-We were….dancing…at t-this b-big h-hall I can't really remember it. The dream was r-r-really f-fuzzy I c-can't remember it t-to well."

Sasuke had a slight smile on his face, "That's ok…..you're not doing anything tonight right?"

"No w-why?"

"Because I thought we could go out….we haven't been together in a long time. So what do you say?"

Hinata thought for a moment she was trying to please Sasuke to help him so what's a dinner going to hurt. "I-I'd love too."

Sasuke went off to train with his team for the day giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Hinata cleaned up around the house and went out to train by herself for a little bit before returning home. Seeing as Sasuke still wasn't there she decided to take a look around her new home for the time being. "Uchiha-san home is great." She looked in different closets and found more and more of her things; she was in the living room when she saw a closet hidden behind one of the chairs.

Being curious Hinata slid the chair out of the way and tried to open the door but it was locked. "All these doors in this apartment and this is the only one that is locked? What's in there?" Hinata was trying to figure out a way to open the closet door when she heard the lock of the front door start to open. She quickly slid the chair back in front of the door and sat down in the chair just as Sasuke entered the room. Hinata smiled and tried to look innocent which was an easy task for Hinata, "W-welcome h-home Uchiha…uhh I mean S-Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Hinata with a weird look on his face, "Thanks…so I'm going to get ready. Wear that blue dress you know the one I like."

Sasuke walked through the living room into the bedroom; Hinata followed and went into her closet. "What blue dress is he talking about?" Hinata looked through the racks and found a couple of blue dresses, "When did I get these they are so pretty? Which one would be his favorite?"

Hinata looked at the dresses and tried to think which one Sasuke would like the best. Hinata picked a sleeveless one because it wasn't too formal or fancy. Hinata put on the dress and went out to the bedroom and picked up a hair brush from the dresser and started brushing her hair out. Sasuke came out of the bathroom wearing a pair a dark jeans and a nice button down black shirt. "Y-You look nice Uch…Sasuke."

Sasuke had just finished putting on his shoes, and walked over to Hinata, "You look great in that dress just like you did before."

"B-Before I've worn this b-before?"

"Yes you'll see let's go." Sasuke lead Hinata through the streets of Konoha to a little outdoor candle light café. "Here we are."

"What is t-this p-place?"

Sasuke took Hinata's hands in his, "Stop playing this is the place we had our first date."

Sasuke pulled Hinata into the café as she thought 'Our first date, oh boy this can't go well.'


	4. I Can't Remember

Hinata followed Sasuke into the restaurant and sat across from Sasuke. "This is a very nice place."

Sasuke was looking at the menu and nodded, "Yeah I think you said that the first time we came here."

"Uchiha-san….about your accident…."

Sasuke closed his menu, "Can we not talk about that?"

Hinata looked around to avoid the angry look on Sasuke's face. "Why n-not? We need to…..there is a lot to discuss."

Sasuke's fists clutched and he stared down at the table. "I don't want to talk about it. It's really upsetting."

"B-But Uchiha-san your memory…"

Sasuke interrupted her by slamming his fist on the table, "That's the problem!" Sasuke tried to lower his voice, "It bothers me that I can't remember the details of my life. And worst of all I can't remember the details of my life with you."

Now it was Hinata who couldn't look up, "Uchiha-san…..I'm so sorry."

"No Hinata I'm the one that is sorry. I hate that I don't remember everything. I remember coming to this restaurant with you but that is it. It's all a haze to me and makes me angry."

Hinata was frowning, she thought to herself. 'Poor Uchiha-san, I have to help him. I have to make him happy.' She reached out and grabbed one of his fists. She opened his fists to hold hands with her. "It's ok if you don't remember everything. We can make new memories right. It will be like starting from the beginning again."

Sasuke squeezed Hinata's hand, "Well it won't be starting from the beginning for you. But I appreciate you trying." Sasuke kissed her hand, "Now let's eat."

A couple of hours later the two were leaving the restaurant hand in hand. Hinata noticed Sasuke was silent as they walked down the streets of Konoha. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke sighed and smirked, "You always could see right through me."

"I could? I mean of course I can. I mean I am your girlfriend shouldn't I know when something is wrong with you….my boyfriend."

Sasuke was looking up at the star covered sky, "It's just I thought if we came here….I'd remember more."

Hinata squeezed his hand, "It's ok it's going to take some time."

"I am trying Hinata I really am but it doesn't seem to be working."

Hinata thought for a minute, "Well is there any other place you remember?"

He smirked, "Yeah follow me." Sasuke started running dragging Hinata along.

They arrived a couple minutes later at their destination. Hinata looked around "The park?"

Sasuke nodded, "I remember coming here a lot and just talking….and stuff." Sasuke couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face.

Hinata was a little confused by the way he said the word 'stuff' but, decided to forget it for now as she sat next to Sasuke on the ground. "So do you remember anything?"

Sasuke looked around, "I can remember sitting next to you and then….nothing."

"It's ok Uchiha-san I'm having a good time…it feels like the first time." Hinata didn't know what to do next she tried to think of something quick. Hinata leaned over and rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. She had to admit she liked sitting there with Sasuke she felt relaxed as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

They stood sat there for awhile starring up at the sky. Until Hinata was feeling a bit cold and Sasuke decided to take her back home. At home they laid in the same bed but, this time when Sasuke rolled over and put his arm around her she squirmed out of his grasp. She placed a pillow in Sasuke's arms so he could cuddle with that instead of her. Hinata didn't know why but she didn't feel right. Hinata stared up at the ceiling knowing she would not get any sleep that night.

The next morning Hinata woke up alone with a note on the pillow next to her. The note was from Sasuke telling her he was off to training and then going to see Tsunade for a checkup and that he's be back later. After showering, getting dressed and ate before heading out to Tenten's house. When she got there Hinata knocked severely times before Tenten opened the door.

Tenten had just gotten up so was still very groggy, "Hey."

Hinata smiled, "Hi can I come in?"

Tenten stepped aside and let Hinata enter the house. Tenten was fully awake as they entered her bedroom. Hinata looked around, "You redid your room?"

Tenten shook her head, "No."

"But the walls were light green and now they are light blue. And where are all the pictures of you and Neji?"

"Oh….that well yeah I forgot I just painted so I had to take all the pictures down. I just haven't gotten around to putting them all back up yet."

Hinata nodded, "Oh yeah you were always lazy with that stuff….but everything between you and Neji is good right?"

Tenten nodded fast, "Yes, yes we are great. But enough about me what's going on at the Sasuke's former bachelor pad?"

Hinata sat in a chair across from Tenten who was sitting on her bed. "The place is great but Uchiha-san….that's another story. I've thought about it all night and I figured out some things. Neji said that Uchiha-san had a crush on me before his accident and that's why his brain thinks I'm his girlfriend. But that doesn't explain how Sasuke has some memories of us being together."

"He can't have memories Hinata if haven't been dating him."

"That's exactly what I said but the more I thought about it I realized he does have memories of us being at those places."

Tenten looked at her friend like Hinata was crazy, "Are you having memory problems now?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, no, no I remember we've been at the restaurant and the park or should I say we've seen each other there. I remember running into Uchiha-san at those places. And because of his accident he thinks those run ins were dates."

"So what's the problem?"

"Problem? Did I say there was a problem? Does everything have to be a problem? Can't I just come over tell you my discovery and say hello?"

Tenten raised her eyebrow, "You're being defensive."

Hinata looked away, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Hinata!"

She let a long sigh, "Fine, it's just that I don't know if I should be doing this. I feel like I'm….leading him on with all the hand holding and letting him put his arm around me."

Tenten pretended to gasp, "You slut. Hand holding and having his arm around you I never thought you were that kind of girl Hinata."

"You know what I mean? I think me being with him isn't helping him it is just making it worse."

Tenten tried her best to comfort her friend, "No you're wrong they tried to do that. They original told him he was wrong and that his accident had made him think that but it was too much for him to handle. He went into a kind of shock and when he woke up again Tsunade decided to have you be with him. I mean it won't be for long he'll figure everything out soon. It's not like you are falling for him right?"

Hinata quickly shook her head, "NO! Of course not, besides it's not like he really has feelings for me. It's all in his head not in his heart." Hinata didn't know why but that fact saddened her.


	5. It's Not Me It's You

Hinata awoke one morning to see Sasuke laying next to her starring up at the ceiling. "Morning U-Uchiha-san."

Sasuke rolled over to look at Hinata, "Morning."

He leaned in to kiss her good morning but she pulled away. "Uh…sorry Sasuke I have…….morning breath."

Sasuke turned back on his back, "Yeah….right…" He was starring back up at the ceiling with an unhappy look on his face.

She knew something wasn't right. Sasuke was never all smiles but she could tell today's frown was different. "Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment, "Yes there is something wrong. But Hinata you have to tell me what's wrong with us?"

"N-Nothing is wrong."

"That is a lie, come on Hinata it's been almost two months since I came home from the hospital and it's been different between us. I know I can't remember everything….well I can't remember mostly anything but I still can tell when something is wrong. You barely touch me and you never kiss me. You tell me I didn't do anything wrong but obviously I did."

Hinata hated herself for making him feel this way; she had tried for the past two months to help Sasuke. But what Sasuke didn't know was that with each passing day Hinata was starting to have feelings him. Feelings that confused Hinata and made her quieter than she usually was. "U-Uchiha-san its n-not you it's me."

Sasuke angrily got up from their bed, "Don't give me that shit Hinata. And stop fucking calling me Uchiha-san, call me SASUKE! It's obviously me; you don't even let me hold you while we sleep. I'm getting fucking tired of waking up cuddling a pillow. I've you want to break up with me just do it already."

Hinata sighed she knew what she had to do now matter how bad it was going to hurt them. She took a deep breath and gathered her courage. "Sasuke I can't break up with…because we aren't together. We never were your accident has made you think that we had a previous relationship. All those memories you have aren't real you're brain has fabricated them."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Yes, it is please don't be mad. I've been asked to help you realize what is going on but pretending hasn't worked."

Sasuke's fists were clenched, "Then explain my feelings Hinata. Explain how I feel about you! Breaking up with me is one thing Hinata but telling me I've made up our whole relationship to help make breaking up with me easier is just sick. I never thought you would use tricks like that!"

Hinata slid of the bed and walked over to Sasuke, "I'm not lying please clam down I can still help you I want to help you. You just have to let me help you please."

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP! I'M NOT CRAZY HINATA!"

"I know you're not crazy you're just a bit confused. Once you except the fact that we were never dating everything will go back to normal."

Sasuke couldn't contain his rage he had to get away from Hinata before he did something he would regret. He stomped over to the door and slammed it open. "And I guess normal is a life without you right?!"

She ran after him, "No listen to me we can be friends. I'll be in your life I promise. Just c-calm down you need to relax."

"I CAN'T SO JUST STAY BACK!"

She did what he said; she stood still in the hallway as Sasuke paced the living room as he mumbled so low only he could hear. "What the hell is going on here? She is so sure of it that I'm starting to doubt myself. But she is the one that is wrong…..right?"

Sasuke shoved the chair that was covering the door in the living room. Hinata couldn't see what he was doing but soon the door open and Sasuke walked inside closing the door behind him. She could hear Sasuke rumbling around in the room and cursing to himself. "Sasuke are you alright?!" She got no answer just more rumbling and cursing. "S-Sasuke?!" A minute later Sasuke exited the room, and shoved the chair back in front of the door. "I thought you said there wasn't anything in there?"

He walked passed her back in to the bedroom, "That's right there isn't anything in there for you." Hinata stood there looking at the door. She desperately wanted to know what he was hiding from her. She was lost in her when he brushed past her. "I'm going out I'll see you later….if your still here."

Hinata cringed when she heard the door slam shut. "Boy did I really mess that one up." As she talked he eyes were locked on the door. "He didn't lock the door." She walked over to the chair in front of the door. "I shouldn't it's evading his privacy."

She began to pace in front of the chair, "But I have to see what's in there. Something isn't right here and the answer could be behind that door." She pushed the chair out of the way and stood in front of the door. She reached out and put her hand on the door knob she found her hand was actually shaking. "Oh come on Hinata just open the door. Just go in take a quick peek and get out, he will never know."

Hinata twisted the door knob and let the door swing open. The room was small and dark she could make out a bunch of boxes. "Ok I saw it it's just a storage room now I'll close the door." Even though she said it, instead of taking a step out she took a step in. "Ok I'll just look in one box and then I'm out of here." In the corner of the small room stood a stack of boxes, the top one was open. She reached in a pulled out a black photo album.

She expected when she opened it to see pictures of a younger Sasuke and his family. And that he probable put these things in here to keep those harmful memories away. She opened the album and was shook when the first picture was a girl smiling. But what bothered Hinata the most was that the girl in the picture was her. She flipped to the next page and there was another picture of Hinata, then another and another.

She threw the book down and grabbed another photo album out of the book. She quickly flipped through the book and found more pictures of herself pictures she didn't remember taking. She stopped flipping when she saw a picture of her in the arms of Sasuke. And then there were more and more pictures of her and Sasuke. She pulled the box down and emptied its contents on to the floor.

She scrambled around opening up each photo album each album contained more pictures of her and Sasuke. "W-What's going on?!"

Hinata didn't know what came over her she started running around opening up box after box. Some boxes had clothes, another had stuffed animals. A small show boxed contained a whole bunch of letters. Hinata read one out loud,

**Dear Sasuke,**

**I can't believe that it has been a whole year since we've started dating. I love you more with every second I get to spend with you. You've changed my life and I can't thank you enough for all that you have done. I want to be the best woman for you because you are a greater man that I could ever imagine. I love you my little cuddle bunny********!**

**Love, **

**Hinata a.k.a Cuppycakes**

Hinata's hands were shaking as she put the letter back with the others, "It's my hand writing…..but how I never wrote that. And t-those are the nicknames Sasuke told me about before." Hinata pulled out another letter this time it was from Sasuke.

Hinata,

Happy two year anniversary. You know I'm not much with words but you asked me to do this for you so here we go. I love you and I want to be with you forever.

Sasuke

A couple a blocks away Sasuke was still in a mood, "This isn't working; I think I'm the one going crazy. If I didn't go into that closet….the closet! I didn't lock the closet…..she wouldn't go in…would she?" Sasuke turned around and ran back to his apartment. He opened the door and froze when he saw the closet door wide open. "H-Hinata?!"

Sasuke walked over to the closet to see it in disarray and Hinata sitting in the middle shaking, "Hinata?!" He ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, "Hinata talk to me!"

She pushed him off her, "Get off me! W-Why d-do y-you have pictures of m-me? And l-letters? W-What is all of this?"

He could see she was on the verge of tears, "Ok now you're the one that needs to calm down."

She was enraged with emotions she never felt like this before, "JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Ok."He took a deep breath, "Hinata I'm not the one with the memory problem……you are…" It was all too much for Hinata to handle. She felt light headed and soon she fainted right there.


	6. What Happened?

Hinata starred at Sasuke, "What did you just say?"

Sasuke took a step towards Hinata, "I don't think that we are dating you just forgot we were."

Even with the evidence right in front of her she still tried to deny it, "You're lying!"

He took another step towards her, "No I'm not you need to let me explain."

She stood up on shaky legs, "N-NO!" She ran past him and into the bedroom locking the door behind her. She immediately fell to the floor. She sat there breathing heavily trying to keep calm. "How c-could I not know this?" She sat there her head spinning, "W-What year is it?"

Hinata crawled over to Sasuke's night stand and searched around and found a small calendar. Looking at it she discovered it was almost five years later than she thought it was. Looking back everything made sense her things being here everyone acting weird around her.

She felt tears start to fall as there was a big knock on the door, "Hinata let me in please."

"GO AWAY!"

Hinata sat there staring blankly into space for hours she didn't know when she fell asleep but she woke up in the morning still sitting on the floor. She stretched out her sore legs and sighed, "Well Hinata if that's your real name you've got a memory problem. And now you've gone crazy and are talking to yourself." She slowly got up and sat at the desk in the room and started writing questions down. She took the paper and exited the room she found Sasuke asleep on the couch.

She nudged him, "U-U-Uchiha-san please wake up."

Sasuke's eyes started to open slowly, "H-Hinata? Hinata! You're up you have to let me explain."

"I know can we sit in the kitchen and talk." He nodded and followed her to the kitchen taking a seat across from her. "Um….so I-I was the one who had the accident on a mission right?"

Sasuke sighed he knew this conversation was going to make him remember things he didn't want to, "Yes about four months ago."

Hinata looked down at the first question on her list, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"You were on your way back from a mission with Kiba and Shino when you were attacked. You were knocked unconscious saving Kiba from an attack." Hinata could see Sasuke's fist start to clench as he continued. Kiba and Shino got away and brought you back to Konoha as fast as they could. You where in a coma for about three weeks."

"And when I woke up…what happened then?"

"Well I don't know I kind of was in the hospital myself….Naruto and I went looking for those guys that attacked you and I got scratched up nothing serious. It was worth it to take care of those bastards. But from what I was told you woke up recognize everyone but when someone mentioned me being there you asked why would I come see you. Tsunade started asking you questions about events that happened to you and you didn't remember anything. We spent the next month trying to get you to remember."

Hinata tried to think back to being in the hospital but couldn't, "I…don't remember that."

He nodded, "Yeah Tsunade said the jutsu she used to put you back to sleep would erase those memories."

Hinata looked down at her paper, "Ok question number two why not tell me the truth instead of pretending you were the one w-with the p-problem?"

"Honestly….it was the only way I could be with you. It was all Naruto's idea he just thought that if you'd spent a lot of time with me it help you remember faster. It was a stupid idea."

"So we were really dating?"

"Yes for three years."

Hinata took a second to process that, "And everyone knows that I have the memory problem and just pretending that you do."

He nodded, "Yes, but it kind of worked out for the best for Tenten and Neji. They broke up two years ago but had to pretend they were still together because that's the way you remembered it. Neji told me they were actually getting along again and going to try dating again."

"Wow…" It was all she could say at the moment. "Q-Question f-four will I get my memory back?"

He let out a long sigh "Fifty fifty chance."

"S-So there is a chance I'll never remember our memories together?"

"Yes." He saw the frown on her face. "But remember what you said to me when we went to the restaurant we can make new memories right?"

Hinata smiled remembering saying that but her smile didn't stop her from crying, "I f-feel so stupid. M-My l-last question is h-how do you f-feel about m-me?"

"Oh that's an easy one, I love you."

She wiped away some tears, "And h-how did I f-feel about you?"

He smirked, "You loved me too…or at least that's what you told me."

She started to laugh, "Can you please tell me everything from the beginning of our relationship?"

He handed her a napkin, "That could take awhile but for you I'll do it. Just don't cry anymore please I hate it when you cry." She stood there wiping the rest of the tears away. "Maybe I should leave you alone for a couple of minutes to think about what I told you."

Sasuke stood up and turned to leave the room but before he could take another step he heard Hinata's chair as it was pushed back into the stove. He turned back around as Hinata threw her arms around him burying her head in his chest.

Sasuke froze he was in shock; it seemed like forever that he held her in his arms. He slowly put his arms around her. Hinata held him tightly, "Sasuke……thank you for doing all of this for me."

Sasuke closed his eyes happy she finally called him Sasuke without being asked. "No problem."

"I p-promise I'm g-going to do my best to remember us…..I promise." Hinata was determine to remember her life with Sasuke no matter what.


	7. Start From The Beggining

Sasuke held on to Hinata for awhile longer not wanting to let go. He rubbed her back gently, "You should take a nice hot shower to relax. You had a lot to take in today; I'll go and get us something to eat."

Hinata was a little hesitant before letting go of Sasuke, "O-Ok…..but h-hurry b-back p-please."

"I will." Sasuke leaned in to kiss Hinata but stopped short and patted her on the shoulder instead. Sasuke grabbed his keys and wallet before exiting the apartment. Once outside he took a deep breath, "Just relax Sasuke everything is going to be ok….I hope."

A voice behind him said, "Why are you talking to yourself?"

He spun around to see Naruto standing there, "What do you want Naruto?"

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, "What's wrong buddy?"

He shrugged his friend's arm off, "I just told Hinata the truth…"

Naruto's mouth dropped, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT THE PLAN WAS WORKING OUT PERFECTLY?!"

"IT WAS NOT! I'VE SPENT THE PAST COUPLE OF MONTHS ACTING LIKE I WAS THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM! AND IT GOT ME NO WHERE!"

"Yeah but….."

Sasuke groaned, "Just tell everyone to stop pretending ok?"

Naruto walked faster to try and catch up with Sasuke, "Hey man are you ok?"

"I'm fine just do that for me." Sasuke disappeared before Naruto could respond. After stopping by the grocery store he return home quickly. After he put the food away in the kitchen and heard the shower still running. He yawned and stretched he remembered he hadn't slept to well the previous night.

He walked over to his bedroom and laid down on his bed. Sasuke closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he felt someone about to touch him. He reached out and grabbed an arm, opening his eyes slowly he saw Hinata kneeling on the bed next to him. He was surprised she had gotten so close to him without him noticing.

Hinata starred at him wide eyed clutching her free hand to her chest, her hair still wet from her shower. He quickly let go of her arm, "Sorry."

She scooted away from Sasuke, "N-No it's o-ok…you look t-tired."

"I am."

"W-Well you should g-get s-some sleep then."

He shook his head and sat up, "No I'm fine you wanted to talk."

"You should s-sleep….I'm n-not going anywhere."

He wasn't going to argue with her he laid back down and closed his eyes, "I'll only sleep for an hour."

She nodded and sat there fiddling with her fingers not knowing what to do next. She finally decided to take a nap as well and laid down on the bed next to Sasuke. Even though she was tired she couldn't fall asleep she turned over and starred at Sasuke. 'I was in love with Sasuke…I had a life with Sasuke…if I loved him did that mean I wanted to marry him? Did I want to spend the rest of my life with him? And what about Sasuke this is hurting me but how is he feeling? He….loves….me...I can't believe this. What do I do now?'

Hinata debated with herself for a couple more minutes she tried to fight the feeling of wanting to be close to Sasuke. She lost the battle in her mind as she scooted over and rested her head on his chest slowly putting her hand on his chest. Sasuke smirked but didn't move, "You don't have to do this."

She gasped, "D-Didn't I d-do this before?"

"Yes."

"Then I h-have t-to do this now…m-maybe if I-I start d-doing things I used t-to do I'll remember more."

He shrugged trying not to seem too happy as he wrapped his arms around her, "Whatever you say….Cuppycakes."

She smiled, "Have a nice n-nap C-Cuddle B-Bunny."

Sasuke groaned, "I'm a real idiot for telling you that. I could have gotten rid of that name forever."

She giggled, "Not a chance I'm g- going to remember y-you'll s-see."

Sasuke could only hope at that moment she would. They woke up a couple of hours later still in each other's arms. Hinata sat up first and rubbed her eyes as Sasuke stretched, "What do we do now?"

Hinata turned around so she was facing, "I have a couple of questions….I-if you d-don't mind."

He sat up, "Go ahead."

"OK...s-so w-we d-dated…s-so h-how did it happen? I-I mean did you just ask me out and I said y-yes."

Sasuke chuckled, "I wish it was that easy. So let's see I was hanging around with Neji a lot and I was always at your house. I used to watch you around the house."

"W-Why?"

Sasuke just gave her a 'Are you kidding me' look, "Because I liked you and you were so different in your house than you were around town. You weren't as shy especially when your father wasn't around. So one day…."

**~Flashback~**

**Sasuke watched Hinata sitting in her living room reading a book before he approached her. He sat on the couch across from her, "Hey."**

**She looked up from her book and smiled, "H-Hello U-Uchiha-san."**

"**Just call me Sasuke…anyway I wanted to ask you to dinner tomorrow night." She starred at him for a couple of minutes making Sasuke very uncomfortable. "You know as a date…"**

"**A-A d-date with m-me?"**

"**Without you it wouldn't really be a date now would it."**

**Hinata stood up, "N-No thank y-you."**

**She tried to walk away but Sasuke stood in her way, "I'm sorry what did you say?"**

"**I said I-I w-won't go out w-with you."**

**He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You're turning me down? Why?"**

**She starred at him again before answering, "Y-You d-don't know m-me."**

"**What does that have to do with anything? I'll get to know you that's the purpose of the date."**

**She shook her head, "N-No."**

**Sasuke not used to having a girl say no to him didn't know what to say. He just starred as Hinata walked past him and up the staircase. Before she entered her room he yelled out, "What if I got to know you?"**

**She stopped short and turned around, "H-How are you g-going to d-do that?"**

"**I don't know but I'm going to do it, so you'll go out with me then."**

**She thought for a moment, "M-Maybe." **

**And with that she entered her room leaving Sasuke alone in the living room. He sighed, "This is going to take some work."**

**~End Flashback~**

Hinata sat there wide eyed starring at Sasuke, "I t-turned y-you down."

He nodded, "Yep I didn't believe it either."

Hinata thought for a moment, I g-guess t-that sounds like s-something I w-w-would d-do."

"You did do it."

"O-Oh y-yeah it's just that when you tell me about the past and I can't remember it….I f-feel like you're talking about a whole different person."

He didn't know what to say to that. "Anything I could do?'

She nodded, "Just t-tell m-me m-more w-what did you d-do next?"

"Ok you said you wanted me to get to know you. And I knew by the way you reacted it wasn't going to be an easy task. So I…."

**~Flashback~**

**Hinata was walking home from a training session with her team. She was tired she had worked extra hard today. She dreamt about taking a nice warm bath when she got home. She stopped walking sensing she was being watch. She let out a sigh, "U-Uchiha-san why have you b-been f-following m-me?"**

**Sasuke appeared next to her, "Hinata Hyuga, age twenty birth date December twenty-seventh. Blood type A+. Apart of Team eight along with Kiba, Shino and Kurenai-sensei and you're a chunin. You have a younger sister named Hanabi. You hate prawns and crabs and like reading."**

"**W-What was t-that?"**

"**You said I don't know anything about you and I just told you that I do."**

**Hinata just shook her head, "You l-listed l-like eight f-facts about me….pretty b-basic's stuff."**

**Sasuke had gone to Neji and asked him to tell him about Hinata. Unfortunately it didn't work out as well as I had, "So what I'm supposed to know everything about you just for one dinner?"**

**Hinata took a deep breath and gathered up all the courage she could to say this to him. "N-No…..b-but we have the s-same group of f-friends…I even a-attended y-your l-last birthday p-party. You n-never t-talked t-to me even w-when we were k-kids. And a-all of a s-sudden y-you w-want to go out w-with m-me. W-Why j-just to r-restore y-your c-clan?"**

"**Who told you that?"**

"**It doesn't m-matter it's t-true r-right?"**

**He glared at her, "No seems like you don't know me either." And with that Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke. **

**Sasuke was sitting in his living room still upset about what had happened earlier that day. A knock on the door took him away from his thoughts. He was surprised to see Hinata standing on her door step, "What do you want?"**

**She starred at the floor "I-I w-want to say I'm s-sorry. Y-You were right I-I d-don't know y-you."**

"**So does that mean you are going to go on a date with me?" **

**She looked up at him, "N-No…"**

**He started to close the door in her face, "What the hell Hinata do you know how many girls in this village would die to go out with me? And you've turned me down three times!"**

"**I w-will have dinner with y-you…"**

**Sasuke stopped closing the door, "What?!"**

"**I s-said I'll h-have d-dinner w-with y-you….b-but it's n-not a d-date."**

**Sasuke thought for a moment, "Fine I'll pick you up tomorrow night at eight."**

**~End Flashback~**

"Wow you were mad weren't you S-Sasuke?"

He shrugged "Hey no girl ever said no to me before. I was used to being the rejecter not the one who gets rejected."

Hinata tried to hide her smile, "B-But it was j-just three times."

Sasuke scoffed, "I wish it was just three times. We kept hanging out and every time I kept asking you to go out with me. And you kept turning me down over and over. You really put a hurt on my ego."

"S-Sorry….but I-I eventually s-said yes r-right?" He nodded. "When did I say yes?"

"Well it was after Naruto's holiday party…no after your birthday…no New Years…no Valentine's Day.. yeah that's it Valentine's Day. That was our anniversary anyway."

She was a bit confused, "Why d-d-didn't you know?"

"Well I mean after we hung out for a while it was kind of like we were dating and something special happened on each one of those events I mentioned."

Hinata knew Sasuke had a lot more stories to tell her about her past and she was very excited to hear it. "W-Well g-go ahead what h-happened at N-Naruto's party?"

Sasuke smirked, "Well…"


	8. Suprises

Sasuke started the next part of the story, "Well I started hanging out with you and I was getting to know you but you still wouldn't go out with me."

**~Flashback**

**Hinata was getting ready to leave for Naruto's party when she heard a knock on her door. Hanabi entered her room, "Hinata your date is here."**

**She was confused at first but soon figured it out. She sighed and finished getting ready. When she got to the front door she wasn't surprised to see Sasuke standing there. "My date huh."**

**He just shrugged, "Why put off the inevitable?"**

"**I'm not going to go out with you Sasuke."**

**He groaned, "Fine but let us at least go to the party together…..as friends."**

"**Let's go just as friends."**

**The party was going great everyone was having a great time. Hinata looked out the window and saw that a light snow had started to fall. She saw Sasuke standing outside as well and went to join him. "What are you doing out here?"**

"**I needed some fresh air." Sasuke looked up and pretended to act shocked, "What is this mistletoe? And it is right above us too. Uh oh you know what that means."**

**She looked up and the green leaf hanging above them, "You put that there."**

"**I did not its destiny. Destiny wants you to kiss me."**

**She shook her head, "I'm not kissing you."**

**Sasuke wasn't going to quit, "You have to it's like an unwritten rule."**

"**Nope I'm not doing it."**

"**You're just afraid that you're going to like it. And then you're really going to want to go out with me."**

**She rolled her eyes, "Yes because all I want is to go out with you. It's all I dream about too."**

**He smirked, "So you dream about me huh? Come on Hinata we hang out all the time it's like we are already dating just without all the fun stuff."**

"**Fun stuff?"**

"**You know making out….and stuff."**

**Hinata playfully nudged him, "Sasuke you are impossible."**

**He leaned closer to her, "Impossible to resist is more like it."**

**Hinata locked eyes with Sasuke for what seemed like an eternity. She could see him getting closer and closer "Y-You're g-going to k-kiss me aren't y-you?" Sasuke nodded just before their lips touched. The kiss was short and sweet. **

**Sasuke pulled away smirking, "See that wasn't so bad."**

**~End Flashback~**

Hinata touched her lips trying to remember the kiss. "You put the mistletoe there didn't you?"

He smirked, "How else was I supposed to kiss you?"

She shrugged, "Um…I don't know…if we kissed then how come it took us so long to start dating."

"You wouldn't say yes! Even after we kissed again, you wouldn't go out with me."

"We kissed again?"

He nodded, "One your birthday but that time you kissed me. And it was longer and had a lot more tongue."

She gasped, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke chuckled, "What?! I'm just telling you the truth."

Hinata was confused, if she did all that stuff with him she didn't understand why she didn't agree to go out with him. "Did I ever tell you why I wouldn't go out with you?"

"Yes but if I told you that I'd be skipping ahead of the story." The phone rang and Sasuke reached over to pick it up. "Hello? ..........I'm with Hinata what else would I be doing? No we are probable going to stay in tonight." Sasuke groaned, "Naruto drop it…..FINE!" Sasuke handed the phone over to Hinata, "He wants to talk to you."

She took the phone, "H-Hello."

On the other side Naruto said, "Hey Hinata a couple people are coming over to my house tonight. And I want you and Sasuke to come over too. But your boyfriend is being stubborn but that's nothing new."

She giggled, "Umm…..if he doesn't want too…"

Sasuke interrupted, "If you want to go…"

"I want to see everyone now that…I know."

Naruto overheard them, "Yes alright now it's a party!"

They got dressed and soon they were on their way to Naruto's. Sasuke turned to Hinata, "You sure you're up for this?"

She smiled, "And you said I was the one who always worried. I'll be fine it's just a party. I still want you tell me the rest of our….love story later."

"I will I promise…it's a great story."

"Too bad it doesn't have a happy ending."

He didn't like to see the smile fad away from her face, "Hey it's not over yet. This is just another chapter in our story."

She grabbed his hand, "That was really sweet Sasuke. There is something I wanted to say. I wanted to thank you for doing this for me. You're really a good actor."

He smirked and squeezed her hand, "Yeah I was pretty proud of myself. But you don't have to thank me; I'd do anything for you."

"I know and that really means a lot to me." Sasuke had just knocked on Naruto's door when Hinata leaned up to give Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto opened the door and laughed, "Get a room!"

She blushed a bit but followed Sasuke into the house. "It looks different than I remember, but I guess that shouldn't surprise me. Are there any other surprises I should be aware of?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Not that I can think of."

A little girl with black haired with pink strips and big green eyes ran up to them, "AUNTIE HINATA! UNCLE SASUKE! YOU'RE HERE I MISSED YOU!"

Sasuke picked up the pigtailed girl, "Hey Natsuko!"

Natsuko giggled and kissed Sasuke on the cheek before reaching out to Hinata. "I want auntie Hinata to hold me! She's been gone for such a long time."

Before she could respond Natsuko jumped into Hinata's arms. Hinata looked over at Sasuke, "W-Who is s-she?"

"You don't remember me?"

Sasuke patted Natsuko's head, "Don't you remember we told you about Hinata?"

Natsuko nodded, "Oh yeah She hit her head and all her memories fell out. Isn't that right auntie Hinata?"

Still a bit confused Hinata said, "Something like that."

Sasuke put Natsuko on the floor, "Go run off and play."

Once she was gone Hinata said, "I thought there weren't going to be anymore surprises. Who is Natsuko?"

"Natsuko Rock she's four and is Sakura's and Lee's daughter. She's kind of taken it to calling everyone auntie and uncle. We used to babysit her a lot."

"Sakura and Lee had a baby!"

"Yeah she got pregnant soon after they got married."

Hinata sighed, "I'm guessing tonight is going to be full of surprises."


	9. Falling Again

Hinata reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand as he led her into the den of Naruto house where she saw some familiar faces. "H-Hi g-guys."

Sakura was the first to hug her, then Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Tenten, Choji, Kiba, Kin and Shino. When she sat down Sakura asked, "Hinata how have you been? We wanted to visit you but Tsunade said it be best if we let you figure it out with Sasuke."

"Honestly I feel confused…but Sasuke is helping me to remember." She looked over and smiled at Sasuke as she said that.

Kiba patted her shoulder, "What's the last thing you remember?"

It was hard for Hinata to think about her last memory she struggled for a minute before giving up. "I can't really remember it's all really fuzzy."

Naruto wrapped arm around Temari, "Well then there is a lot we have to catch you up on."

A couple of minutes later Hinata nodded, "So Kiba is dating Ino, Shikamaru is with Kin, Naruto and Temari are engaged, Choji is married to Chika the waitress at the barbeque, Sakura and Lee have been married for four years and had Natsuko is that right?"

Naruto patted Shino on the back, "You forgot about Shino and his cougar lady."

"W-What?"

Shino shook his head, "She isn't a cougar!"

Hinata was confused all over again, "Who is it Shino?"

He sighed, "Shizune."

"HUH?!"

Everyone chuckled and Shino yelled, "SHUT UP! So what I like her ok? And I don't care what anyone thinks."

Hinata got up to sit by her old friend, "That's right Shino I'm very happy you found someone you really care about." She could tell he was smirking under his hood. "Did I say something funny?"

He shook his head, "No it's just that you said the same thing to me when I told you about her. You are the one that convinced me to go public about our relationship."

She smiled and the party went continued on and Hinata was having a great time. She loved hearing about stories of her friends. She kept close to Sasuke most of the night enjoying him being next to her. During the night Hinata found herself alone with Ino in the kitchen. Ino smiled, "You look very comfortable with Sasuke."

Hinata sipped her soda and nodded "Yes….he has done so much….just to be with me."

Ino sat down at the table, "That's because he loves you we didn't think it was capable for him to do that. You two were so cute."

She joined her at the table, "What do you mean?"

"Oh you two were always stealing kisses and whispering things in the other ones ears when you thought no one were looking. Everyone was surprised when Lee and Sakura beat you two down the aisle."

Hinata nearly choked on her soda, "You mean marriage?!"

She giggled, "Yes that's what people in love usually do…..you weren't engaged or anything we just all figured you two would get married one day."

Hinata took a sigh of relief she couldn't handle the shock of being engaged and not knowing it. "So how did you and Kiba get together?"

"You set us up on a double date with you and Sasuke. It was kind of funny you didn't tell either of us who we were meeting. You were very sneaky but it all worked out for the best. We've been dating for two years now."

"Wow I did a lot….I just wish I could remember it."

Little Natsuko ran into the kitchen interrupting Hinata's sadness. "Auntie Ino! Auntie Hinata!" She crawled into Hinata's lap. "Auntie Ino Uncle Kiba is calling for you."

Ino groaned and got up, "Akamaru is probable missing I swear I don't know how he loses a dog that big."

Natsuko looked up at Hinata, "What's wrong you look sad?"

Hinata put on a smile for Natsuko, "Tell me did I ever tell you how I felt about Sasuke?"

She nodded, "Oh yes all the time?"

"What did I say?"

"You said that you loooooved him more than anything else is the whole wide world. And that you wanted to marry him and have lots and lots of babies." She blushed a bit because she felt that she would be honest with Natsuko so all she said was most likely true. "You still love Uncle Sasuke right?"

"I…..I…"

"Natsuko don't ask Hinata such personal questions." They looked up to see Sasuke standing in the door way.

Natsuko pouted, "But I just wanted to know….because if she doesn't love you….you're going to be sad all over again. I don't want you to be sad like when you were when you found out her memories went away."

Sasuke sighed Natsuko knew too much for her age, "I'm fine Natsuko you worry too much for a four year old."

She shrugged, "That's because I am very mature for my age."

Lee popped his into the kitchen, "Come on my mature daughter it is way past your bed time we are going home."

"AWWWWWW!"

"I'm sorry but it's really late say goodbye to uncles and aunts."

Sasuke sat down at the table with Hinata, "So did you have a good time?"

She nodded, "Yes it's nice knowing about my friend's relationship and lives. Natsuko is a cute one isn't she?"

"Yeah that she is but she thinks she is an adult already. But it is getting pretty late do you want to go home?" She nodded and after saying their goodbyes were on their way home.

While walking Hinata had to ask him, "Sasuke? Did we ever talk about…..the future?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did we ever talk about…..us….in the future?"

He immediately knew what she was talking about he took her hand. "Come on."

Sasuke started running through the streets of Konaha dragging Hinata along with him. When they ran past their home she asked, "Sasuke where are we going?"

"You'll see." Sasuke ran for a couple of more blocks till he came to a vacant lot. "We are here."

Hinata looked around at the huge lot in front of her she could see someone had started construction on a house. "What is this place?"

"This place is the Uchiha compound."

"But I thought you sold it."

"I only sold half of it."

Her mouth dropped, "THIS IS HALF!!!! But it's so big!"

He shrugged, "I didn't need all that space so I had this whole area torn down and I rented that apartment until they finish building our house."

"Our house?"

"Yeah we planned to move out of that apartment and into the house………probable after we got married." He saw her eyes widened. "Calm down there was no date I didn't even buy you a ring. We only talked about marriage once it was after Lee and Sakura's wedding……but I don't think you took it seriously. I think you should just concentrate on the past for now and stop worrying about your future just know that we did plan to spend a lot of time together ok?"

Sasuke put his arm around Hinata who leaned into him as they walked away from the site of their future home. She thought to herself and was sure of one thing, 'I think I am falling in love with Sasuke………..all over again.'


	10. First Time

Hinata tossed and turned in bed she was having a hard time getting to sleep once again. This insomniac behavior started two weeks ago when Sasuke was sent on a mission. As she laid there she remembered why she was alone now.

_**The morning after Naruto's party Sasuke was called in to the Hokage's office. When he returned he didn't look too happy. "I am being sent on a mission. I leave in an hour I have to pack."**_

_**Hinata was upset that he was leaving her, "Oh…."**_

"_**I'm sorry but my skills are needed I have to go."**_

"_**I understand." She was sad since she was hoping to learn more about her past but that would have to wait now. "I…..can help you pack."**_

_**He walked past her to their bedroom, "If you want too." Hinata handed Sasuke his things as he packed them into his bad, "Can you do me a favor? Stay out of the closet in the living room."**_

"_**Why are there anymore secrets?"**_

"_**No…it's just that if you go in there I'm afraid you'll just get more confused. When I get back we'll go through everything I promise." **_

_**It was a little suspicious but she nodded, "Ok I won't go in there I promise."**_

_**He threw his back over his shoulder and leaned into kiss her check. "Thank you I'll try to be back as soon as I can."**_

_**She walked him to the door, "Be safe p-please."**_

_**He hugged her tightly, "Not a scratch I promise." **_

_**She watched him walk away until she could no longer see him. And in that split second her heart ached. She looked around the empty apartment knowing it was going to be very lonely without him.**_

Hinata sighed as she looked up at the ceiling she hadn't realized how big her bed was without Sasuke. She had spent the past two weeks going stir crazy. All her friends were either on mission or training and she wasn't allowed to do either one. They stopped by from time to time and Hinata pretended she was ok.

She couldn't believe after such a short time she could feel lost without. She started talking to herself out load, "Come on Hinata, why are you so depressed? Is it healthy to be so dependent on one person? I guess if I had other things to do besides sit and wait it be better. I feel so guilty I should have told him how I felt before he left even if I'm not too sure. Or I should have at least kissed him on the lips…..just in case. I just wish he'd come home soon so I can stop hallucinating that I see or hear him. Great I'm hearing keys right now."

Hinata listen silently to what she thought were her hallucinations. She heard the door opened and then footsteps she quickly sat up and activated her Byakugan to see a familiar chakra pattern. She couldn't help herself she jumped out of bed and ran into the living room jumping on top of Sasuke before he even got to put his bag down. "YOU'RE BACK!!"

He was a little shocked by her reaction she hadn't done it since before her accident. He had a little glimmer of hope that she might actually get her memories back. He dropped his bag to hold her up, "I told you I'd be back. I'm sorry for waking you up I know it's late."

She slowly placed her feet back on the floor, "It's fine I just wish I would have known." She tried to fix her hair and tug on her wrinkly pajamas, "I would have fixed myself up."

He brushed her hair out of her face, "You look fine to me."

She tried not to turn beat red as he said that she managed just a light pink. "H-How was your m-mission?"

"Too long but it was a success. I'm just really tired I'm going to take a shower than go to bed." He noticed she was looking at him kind of funny. "Is everything alright? Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes…..I-I'm just really h-happy your home."

He picked up his bag and put his arm around Hinata's shoulder, "Good me too."

While Sasuke was taking a shower Hinata quickly ran a hair brush through her hair. She took a deep breath grateful Sasuke had come home safe. Sasuke emerged from the bath room in his lack pajama pants and drying his hair with a towel. Hinata immediately saw the huge scratch on his chest. "Sasuke what happened?"

"Oh yeah I was in a fight don't worry he only go this scratch on me."

Hinata ran over and placed her fingertips gently on his scratch, "You promised not a scratch."

He tossed his towel into the bin, "I'm sorry I put some cream on it so it should be gone soon. I came home in one piece only one little scratch."

"I guess you're right……are you going to go to bed?"

"That was the plan…why?"

She followed him to their bed, "I was just hoping now that you were back….you could tell me what happens next in our story."

He laid back on the bed, "Ok where were we? Oh yeah we had just kissed."

**~Flashback~**

**Sasuke stood in front of his mirror fixing the collar of his black polo shirt when Shikamaru and Naruto came in. Naruto asked, "Ready to go the party started over an hour and a half ago."**

**Sasuke was making sure his hair was just the way he liked it, "Chill it's a new year's party, midnight is still an hour away. And that's when the party really starts."**

"**Yeah, Yeah I know. But just hurry up I'm sure Hinata doesn't care what you look like."**

**Shikamaru shrugged, "Maybe she does, maybe that's why she keeps turning him down."**

**Sasuke turned around, "Shut up besides she won't turn me down for much longer."**

"**That's what you said two months ago."**

"**And again shut up! I'm ready let's go."**

**Once they got to the Hyuga's home where the party was being held, Sasuke went around saying his hello while looking for Hinata. He found her the outside porch alone, "Don't you know there is a party inside?"**

**She turned around and smiled at him, "It's Neji's party I just helped get father out of the house. I don't really get the big deal with New Years it's over in one second."**

"**It has its moments like have you decided who you're going to kiss at midnight?"**

"**Yeah I'm going to kiss Kakashi. Always wondered what was under that mask." Hinata tried to stay serious but soon started laughing when she saw the look on Sasuke's face. "Kidding I'm just kidding. You look nice tonight."**

**Sasuke shook his head and took a sip of the beer he had gotten from inside. "Thanks…..so do you. Did the girls do this to you?"**

**Hinata ran her hand through her hair, "No I did it myself I'm learning to make myself pretty."**

"**I've always thought you were pretty."He smirked he saw her blush, "I knew you liked me and I know you want to kiss me again."**

**She took his beer and took a sip, "I didn't kiss you, you kissed me remember."**

"**Yeah ok when are you going to admit you're in love with me?"**

**She just rolled her eyes, "Y-Yeah o-ok are you going to stay out here with me?"**

"**Where else would I go?"**

**~End Flashback~**

Sasuke yawned leaving Hinata in suspense."What that's it?!"

He shook his head, "No I just need a minute to think if I want to finish this story. You're probably going to freak out."

She tugged on his arm, "Please tell me I promise I won't freak out."

"Fine so we were talking on the porch drinking and talking. Midnight came and we could hear people counting down. When it was officially new years you actually kissed me this time."

"I did….well that wasn't so bad."

"That was just the beginning……we kissed….and kissed….until you asked me if I wanted to go to your room."

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth with both hands, "We didn't!"

He wasn't sure if you should tell her but he nodded, "We did that was our first time."

"Was I…drunk?"

"No you only had a couple of sips…..I was a little bit."

"I took advantage of you!"

He started laughing, "Yeah like you could I wanted too."

Hinata sat there on their bed next to Sasuke still wondering what made her change and have sex with Sasuke. "I-I'm in shock. Did we start dating after that?"

He shook his head, "No I asked you if we were together and you said no. It was so frustrating."."

"I know the feeling."

He looked up and saw the saddened look on her face. "Why are you so sad?"

"I appreciate you taking the time to tell me all these stories and I want to hear more of them. It's just that you're telling me from your point of view so I don't really know how I feel."

"You could if I could find your diary."

Hinata remembered having a diary before, "I still kept my diary."

"Yeah but you hide it so well even I can't find it. I even tried using my sharingan and still nothing." Sasuke yawned and stretched again. "Do you mind if I go to sleep now? I told Tsunade I will be on vacation so I won't be sent on anymore missions for awhile. So I won't be going anywhere unless it's an emergency."

"Oh yeah….go to sleep. Sorry to keep you up."Hinata laid down next to him her mind was on a million different things, like was sex with Sasuke good their first time, where her diary was, if it would hold the answers she was looking for, but there was still one thing that kept coming up in her mind. "Sasuke?"

He had his eyes closed, "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath before leaning in and pressing her lips against his. His eyes immediately shot open he hadn't kissed since he hadn't Hinata in months. The feeling of their lips moving together brought so many memories back to him. He wondered if it was doing the same for her. Their kiss was slow and sweet she was the one to pull away. She smiled before going back to her side of the bed, "G-Good night Sasuke-kun."

He couldn't hide the little smile on his face, "Good night."


	11. How It Happened

Sasuke awoke to the sounds of things being thrown around. He yawned, stretched and then got out of bed. He opened one of the closet doors to see Hinata sitting in the middle of a gigantic mess. "Are you spring cleaning already?"

She through her hands up in defeat, "I was trying to find my diary but it is useless."

"Don't get yourself down you'll find it."

"I hope so." She looked around now embarrassed by the mess she made. "I guess I should start cleaning up."

He made room next to her for him to sit, "I can help you and maybe if you want to I can tell you how I finally won your heart."

Hinata smiled this had been the one she'd been waiting for. "Yes please but before can I ask you one thing? Did we go to a lot of costume parties?"

"No why?"

Hinata opened up a bottom draw, "Because I found this draw and it was full of different costumes. French maid, a very short school outfit, cheerleader, nurse and what looks like and appears to be an ANBU uniform but um a very revealing one and there is no mask." Actually they are all really revealing are you sure that they are mine?"

Sasuke couldn't help but start to laugh, "They are yours I remember when you got them. You used them for private parties." He laughed harder at his own joke.

It took her a full minute to realize why he was laughing soon her eyes widened. "You mean we used these for s-e-x."

"Y-e-s and I must say you are quite the little actress Ms. Hyuga. You see when…"

She put her hands over her ears, "I don't want to hear this!"

"Come on they are really good stories."

"Maybe another time. Let's just stick to the first story."

He frowned with disappointment, "Fine we'll let's see it was Valentine's Day……"

_**~Flashback~**_

Hinata was in her room getting ready for a night out when she felt a familiar presence at her window. "I have a front door you know?"

He hopped inside, "There is no fun in coming through the door. Besides I was on the run and needed a quick escape."

She giggled as she thought of all the fan girls chasing him around. "I forgot today is one of your biggest days. How many gifts did you get this year?"

He sat down on her bed, "Too many I hope the kids at the orphanage like them."

"That was very nice of you."

He reached into his pack and pulled something out and tossed it to her. "There is a box of your favorite chocolates."

He knew her too well, "I thought we said no gifts I didn't get you anything."

"A kiss will do."

She sighed and kissed his cheek before returning to her to doing her hair. Sasuke noticed the sparkly dress hanging up, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes out to dinner with….a friend."

"Anyone I know?"

"Nope you've never meet him before."

It sparked his interest now, "He? Is this a date?"

She hadn't told him about the date and was trying to avoid it, "Yes a guy I met asked me out. He owns that tea shop. You know the one I'm talking about. I got that great tea that you like he is the one that showed it to me."

He crossed his arm, "I hated that tea."

She shook his head, "No you always ask me to make it for you."

"Well now I hate it. And what kind of guy asks a girl out to dinner on Valentine's Day? It's so cliché. He is probable a loser."

"Lots of people are going out tonight. And why are you so upset?"

"You know why…why him and not me?"

She didn't want to go through this tonight, "Please can we not talk about this tonight Sasuke."

He stood up, "No now Hinata! It's been eight months and I need to know if I am wasting my freaking time. You told me to get to know you and I did. Ask me anything I know it. We've kissed we've had sex and then you swear me to secrecy. So you'll sleep with me but you won't go out with me. What the hell is up with that?!"

"We only did it once just forget it. And if you are feeling that you are wasting your time you can go." She wanted him out of there because she didn't want this to get worse.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why." All he got was silence. "HINATA!" Still no answer, "HINATA!" After another minute of silence he threw his hands up, "Fine then I'm leaving."

As she saw him walking towards the window she broke down, "I HAD SEX WITH YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO GET CLOSE TO YOU OK? BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE YOU! BUT YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK ME HEART! I LIKE YOU IN MY LIFE AND IF IT DIDN'T WORK OUT……"She took a deep breath and lowered her voice, "If it didn't work out I'd be really hurt and I don't want to lose you."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. You can't be afraid to try something just because you are afraid that it might fail. I like you, you like me so let's freaking be together. You made a big mistake by telling me you liked me because I'm not giving up now."

"S-Sasuke…" Sasuke kneeled down in front of Hinata and grabbed her face in his hands. Hinata tried to resists him especially when he kissed her. She didn't want to keep fighting him anymore it had been so long now. It was at that moment that she decided to give in. "Fine I'm giving up, I'm yours."

He pulled away and smirked, "Finally by the way I was never going to leave. I just did that to make you admit the truth."

"YOU TRICKED ME?!"

"Hey it worked didn't it."

_**~End Flashback~**_

She sat there in the now clean closet. She thought about what he just told her, he noticed how quite she was. "Are you ok?"

She looked really confused, "Y-You t-tricked me into going out with you?"

"What we ended up together and are happy. Isn't that more important?"

"I know but I…was expecting….something else."

He took a step back actually offended by her comment. "Well I'm sorry princess I couldn't ride up and wish you away on my white horse."

"That's not what I meant."

He turned away from her, "Whatever I'm going to get something to eat."

"Sasuke." But it was too late he was already gone.

She sighed she sat there for awhile thinking about everything she went through these past weeks. It took her awhile to realize that she was crying. She cried in her closet for another ten minutes before whipping away the tears and went to find Sasuke. He was in the kitchen at the kitchen table, "Hey."

He just starred at the table, "Hey."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that I was hoping that…" Hinata paused for a second because she was tearing up again.

Sasuke looked up, "Have you been crying?"

She sniffled and nodded. He grabbed her hand and made her sit on his lap. "I was just really hoping that when you told me how we got together I magically get my memory back. It's so frustrating I want to remember so much and now I am realizing I'll probably never get my memory back."

She was crying again this time against his chest. "Don't cry Hinata, it'll be ok."

"How can you know that? Things will never be the same between us."

He kissed the top of her head, "We have other stories maybe they'll help you. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you get back your memory."

He was so caring and sweet to her this was a side that only she was privileged to see. She hugged him as she got comfortable on his lap, "I love you Sasuke."


	12. Hinata's Surprise

Hinata looked around her old bedroom it was so empty it didn't feel like home. Because she had just left the place she called home some hours ago. Hinata sat down on her bed as she thought about that morning's activity.

**~That Morning~**

She hugged him as she got comfortable on his lap, "I love you Sasuke." She immediately hated herself for letting the words slip. She hadn't meant to say it to him she just got caught up in the moment.

He shook his head, "Did you say something?"

She immediately pulled away and stood up, "I said I love….I'd love to go home you know my father's house for a while."

"What? Why?"

She got off his lap, "I just think that I should go there to you know get my father's memories of me and Neji's and Hanabi's….."

He was very confused, "I don't understand…."

"I just need to go….." She didn't want to hurt his feelings she just needed some time to herself. "I'll be back I'm just going to spend the night." She ran her hands through his hair hoping it will sooth him.

It worked, "Ok if you need to and it's only one night I guess."

She hated to lie to him, "Y-Yeah….I should pack."

"Pack?"

"Yeah an overnight bag…..you know because I don't have anything over there anymore." He offered to walk her over to her house when she was done packing but she declined. "No thank you besides you still look tired…..so you should rest I'll see you tom….later goodbye Sasuke." She kissed him on the cheek before racing out of the house.

**~Hinata's House~**

Hinata sighed thinking of that memory she heard a knock on the door and Hanabi walked in, "Hey Dad told me you were home and that you know about your memory loss. How are you doing?"

"Besides being very confused ok I guess. Can I ask you something?"

Hanabi sat on the bed across from her sister, "Sure what do you want to know?"

"Was I in love with Sasuke?"

She started laughing, "Are you serious you were crazy about him! You tried to deny it for awhile but everyone could tell you two really cared for each other. We used to stay up late talking about it so yeah you loved him. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, "Just wondering um do you know where my diary is?"

She thought for a moment, "At Sasuke's probable but you were always really good at hiding even when we were kids you always hide it from me."

Hinata smiled she was happy to actually remember something even if it was from a long time ago. "Because you always tried to read it that's why."

"So why the sudden visit?"

"It's not a visit….."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not going back to Sasuke's I'm going to have Neji go get my stuff soon and I'm moving back in here."

"Did you and Sasuke have a fight?"

"No….Sasuke's great….amazing even but I can't be with him anymore. It isn't fair to him I keep hurting him by not remembering anything about our past. I kind of just want to start over you know clean slate. And with him…..I won't be able to."

Hanabi stood up angrily, "You're just going to hurt him more. Just because he doesn't openly show his emotions doesn't mean he doesn't have them. You don't even remember how he was that day at the hospital."

**~Flashback~**

Hanabi waited nervously in the waiting room with Neji and her father. Hinata had just been admitted out of the emergency room and was stable but wouldn't wake up yet. She was relieved her sister was alive but was still worried about what would happen when her boyfriend arrived. He had the tendency to fly of the handle at things like this. The doors to hospital opened and Naruto and Sasuke ran in. "Where is she?"

Neji stood up, "Calm down she just came out of the ER everything is all right."

It didn't calm him down, "What room is she in?!"

"No one is allowed in Tsunade is running some tests. Just sit and relax."

We waited for hours until Tsunade came into the waiting room, "She just woke up but…." Sasuke didn't wait for her to finish he bolted from the chair and down the hallway to find Hinata's room. Tsunade sighed, "I knew he was going to do that. I wish he hadn't though."

Hiashi stood up, "Why what's wrong?"

"There is something wrong with Hinata….. Hanabi you better go get Sasuke."

She caught up with Sasuke just as he was outside Hinata's door, "Sasuke wait Tsunade needs to talk to you before you go in there."

"Whatever she has to tell me can wait till after I make sure Hinata is ok." Sasuke opened the door to see Hinata laying there. "Hinata!"

She turned her head at them, "Hanabi! Sasuke?"

Hanabi ran past Sasuke and hugged her sister, "I'm so happy you are all right Hinata."

"I'm fine Hanabi you worry too much."

Sasuke walked over to her bedside, "You gave everybody a scare but you did save Kiba and Shino."

She looked at him with a confused look, "Uh….yeah…." He reached down to brush some hair out of her face but she pulled away, "W-What are you d-doing?"

"I was just trying to get some hair out of your face. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm f-fine are you ok-k w-what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here my girlfriend is in the hospital where else would I be?"

She gave him a blank stare before asking, "W-What are you t-talking about?"

Hanabi knew something was up, "Hinata's Sasuke is your boyfriend you've been dating for like three years."

She shook her head, "T-that's not p-possible."

Sasuke had a panic look on his face, "IT'S TRUE WE EVEN LIVE TOGETHER HINATA STOP PLAYING!!"

Hinata was trying to think but soon groaned in pain. The machines she was hooked up to all started pepping uncontrollable and Tsunade ran into the room. "Everyone out of the room NOW!"

Later on Sasuke, Hanabi, Neji, Naruto and Hiashi were soon sitting in Tsuande's office. Tsunade looked at her charts, "She has suffered some slight brain damaged."

Hanabi asked, "What happened in her room?"

"She was trying to contemplate what you said to her and she couldn't handle it. Don't worry I erased the last twelve hours of her memory so she won't remember any of this."

Neji asked, "So she doesn't remember anything?"

"No she just can't remember anything from the past five years."

Sasuke stood up angrily, "Great! That's like our whole fucking relationship!"

"Sasuke relax we are all upset but now we need to figure out what to do. Because just telling her isn't going to work. Maybe we should just bring her home with her father and pretend like this never happened."

"And what about me I'm supposed to pretend that I never dated her!!! I'm not going to do that."

"You saw what happened in there you can't do that to her again. Those headaches will come and they might screw up her memory even more. There is only a fifty percent chance she will even get her memory back we don't want to do anything to lower that chance."

"You are all unfucking believable!" Sasuke stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

~End Flashback~

"Hinata you were in a stress induced coma for two weeks and Sasuke wouldn't even leave his apartment that entire time! He was a wreck!"

"H-How do you know t-that?"

"Because Naruto and I would visit him every day you really hurt that boy and you didn't even mean to. But now you are making a choice to hurt him you can't do this."

"You just made my point I hurt him so even if it might hurt him now in the long run it would be better. Now I'm really tired so can you please leave?"

Hanabi just shook her head at her older sister, "Hinata you're supposed to be a ninja and a ninja isn't scared of anything. And right now you are being a gigantic coward!" She slammed the door behind her.

**~One Week Later~**

Hinata has avoiding Sasuke's call all week she even had the guards keep him out of the compound but she knew he'd figure out a way in. And that day came when she entered her room and saw him sitting on her bed. All she could say was, "H-Hi…."

He scoffed at her, "That's all you have to say to me? Why'd you leave me?"

"It's f-for the b-best."

"It's bull shit Hinata that's what it is. Why the hell did you leave?"

She decided he at least deserved the truth, "Because I can't be with you because I'm never going to remember anything!"

"I don't care!"

"But I do! I'm never going to remember how I felt the first time you held my hand or kissed me or after we first had sex. I can't even remember why I did it with you in the first place. And that's the big stuff I hate forgetting the little stuff like cuppy cake, cuddle bunny or lavender shampoo."

"WAIT what was that about the shampoo?"

She rolled her eyes," You know the lavender shampoo I use. You love the smell it stays on your pillows and when I'm away on missions it reminds you of me." His jaw dropped which made her confused. "What?"

He shook his head, "I never told you that. Mean I did but before the accident I didn't repeat it."

"Sasuke don't lie to me you told me that the night I came back from my two month mission…….oh…my...I-I r-remembered s-something….."


	13. Sasuke's Secret

Hinata had to sit down this was all too much for her, "You can't be serious? Y-You had to have told me that. It's not possible."

Sasuke sat down next to her, "I can't believe it either but it's the truth."

There were silent for awhile until she asked, "What happens next?"

"You come back home with me. I don't care if you think it's going to hurt me. I don't want you anywhere else but with me." He reached out and grabbed her hand in his.

"Ok I'll get my things." Hinata started packing her things and that's when she reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a scroll with her name on it and hearts. She unrolled the scroll but there was nothing written on it. "I've seen this before. I…just can't remember where." She decided to pack it just in case she remembered.

**~One week later~**

Hinata had worked up early that morning to make Sasuke breakfast she was a little upset that she hadn't remembered anything new all week. And it was getting really frustrating she had a little ray of hope and now it was gone. She felt Sasuke's presence behind her,"Are you just going to stand there?"

He smirked and leaned against the counter, "Yes I like watching you."

She started placing the plates of food on the table and sarcastically said, "That's not creepy."

He pulled out both of their chairs, "What's creepy is that you like it when I watch you."

"I do not."

They ate silently across from each other for awhile; Sasuke could what was on her mind. "Don't worry about not remembering anything new. It is just going to take time."

She sighed, "I know but it's just so frustrating. And it's just that….never mind."

"What?"

"Well I keep thinking about what you've told me about us….and I feel like you're leaving something out. But I know that it's probable stupid, I mean what could you be keeping from me."

She noticed that Sasuke's body had become very stiff and he was avoiding eye contact with her, "R-Right….hey here you cooked I'll clean up."

He immediately started clearing the dishes which made her even more suspicious, "You did tell me everything right Sasuke?"

"Y-Yeah I mean I can't tell you every detail that will take forever but I've covered the major events."

"You're lying to me."

He almost dropped the dish he was washing, "No I'm not."

She got up from the table and pulled on his arm, "Tell me Sasuke I know that you're lying to me. Why won't you tell me?"

He stopped cleaning the dishes and pulled away angrily, "Because there is nothing to tell! Now leave me alone!" He walked past her and slammed the bedroom door behind him.

"What did I say?" Hinata cleaned the kitchen giving Sasuke time to cool down before. She was still hesitant as she slowly opened the door "Can I come in?"

He was sitting on their bed looking upset, "Yeah come in."

She came in and sat knelt on the bed next to him, "What was that about? Why did you get so upset with me?"

He sighed, "Because it was true….I have been keeping something from you."

"Well tell me what it is."

He shook his head, "No I don't want to it won't do you any good to know this. You aren't going to like what it is."

"Sasuke….your scaring me please just tell me what have you been keeping from me." That's when she noticed he was hiding something in his hands. "What are you hiding?" He slowly opened up his hands and revealed a little black box. She gasped, "Is that what I think it is?" He just nodded. "Oh my Sasuke are you telling me that we were we engaged? Married?! Oh no why did I have to forget my marriage? Where are the pictures and my dress? Or did we not have a big wedding? Why aren't you answering me?"

"Because you're kind of freaking out and I'm afraid to say anything that will upset you more. We weren't married."

"Engaged?"

He shook his head, "I never got to ask you. I was thinking of asking you when you got back."

"Thinking?"

"Well we were fighting a lot and I wasn't sure if we were still going to be together."

He was right she didn't like it, "That's what you didn't want to tell me….that you were thinking of breaking up with me."

He shook his head, "No I wasn't going to break up with you but when you left you told me……you told me….that you never wanted to see me again."

"Sasuke I'm so sorry, did something happen between us that day?"

"No you were in a kind of mood for a while and you wouldn't tell me what was wrong that's why we fought."

She grabbed his hand and laid next to him, "Sasuke it's in the past and I wish I could tell you why I was angry with you but I can't."

He kissed her forehead, "I know I kind of forgot about being angry with you when I found out you were in the hospital. Do you want to see the ring?"

Hinata desperately wanted to see what the ring looked like but stopped him before he opened it, "No."

"Why not?"

"B-Because maybe one day you would want to ask me that question again and when you show me the ring I want to be surprised."

He smirked, "You want to marry me?"

Her cheeks turned bright pink, "I...I…I…"

He placed the ring box back into his dresser draw, "Well good it's something to think about then."

"Can I ask you something why would it have been better if I didn't know we fought?"

His happy expression soon faded, "That wasn't what I was trying to keep from you."

She sat up, "Then what is it?"

"Um when you in the hospital I found out why you were so moody you were trying to keep something from me."

"What was I trying to keep from you?"

Sasuke looked very nervous before saying, "Um a secret you had but when you were in the hospital I found out that you were….um you were….were pregnant." Hinata was as at a loss for words she wasn't expecting that she put her hands over her stomach. She couldn't' believe she was pregnant with Sasuke's baby. She kept repeating is words over and over in her head. Her sudden silence worried Sasuke, "Are you ok?"

That is when it hit her and her eyes started to tear up, "I'm so sorry Sasuke I'm sorry I lost our baby…."


	14. Her Thoughts

Sasuke shook his head pulling her closer to him and holding her, "You see this is why I didn't want to tell you. Hinata it's not your fault how could you know what was going to happen?"

She sobbed into his shirt, "How far along was I?"

"Three months."

This fact just made her cry more and Sasuke just let her keep crying there was nothing he could think of to make her feel better. He would just have to wait for her to cry it all out. It was true that when he found out he was really upset he wanted to rip the men that did this to shreds but he knew he had to stay strong for Hinata. And he would have to be strong for her right now.

Hinata a cried herself to sleep and when she woke up she was still in Sasuke's arm which made feel a little bit better. She snuggled up closer to him and he mumbled "You're up."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Can I ask you something? Did we use protection?"

He nodded, "But I think one time the condom might have ripped or something."

She sat up, "Did we have…..s-s-sex…a lot?"

He couldn't help but smirk, "Oh yeah….I mean you saw the costumes."

And just like that something clicked in her mind, "The costumes!"

She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet. Once there she pulled out the bottom draw and fumbled around till she pulled out a scroll with her name on it. A scroll just like the one she found in her bedroom at home. Sasuke was at her closet entrance, "What's that?"

"I don't know." She unrolled it but this one had writing on it. "It's a summoning jutsu….but it needs a password."

"A summoning jutsu with a password? Where did you get that? Did Tsunade make that for you?"

"No it's my hand writing but what would I want to hide."

It didn't take them long before shouting, "THE DIARY!"

Sasuke grabbed the scroll, "No wonder I couldn't find it I always saw you writing in a book. So I looked for a book I didn't know you hid it in a jutsu. Man you are secretive!"

Hinata remembered that she had learned this jutsu spell when she was sixteen and Hanabi had taken to reading her diary. "There is only one problem I can't remember the password."

"Well just try a bunch of things it has to work."

**~That Night~**

Hinata spent the entire day trying out different passwords but nothing worked and she was really frustrated. She was so close to finding out what her thoughts were. Sasuke walked out to the balcony where she was sitting, "It's hopeless I can't think of anything. I even tried my old password from when I was younger didn't work. I can't remember what my new one is."

He stretched and yawned, "You'll figure it out but it's getting late maybe you should get some sleep."

"No not until I figure this out but you get some sleep you look tired."

"Fine I'm going to take a shower first." Sasuke kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight cuppycake."

She smiled she had forgotten about their nicknames. She loved they way he said it she thought about his nickname. "Cuddle bunny…..Cuddle bunny that's it!"

Hinata performed the hand signs and said the password and in a puff of smoke two diaries appeared. She couldn't believe it there in front of her were her diaries she couldn't wait to read it. She immediately opened one and looked for the first mention of Sasuke.

**Dear Diary,**

**Today was just a normal day I trained all day and all I wanted to do when I got home was to relax. But as I write in you now I am being watched. It is so weird and you would never believe who is watching me. Ever since he has been back Sasuke has been hanging out with Neji and at first he paid me no mind but now from time to time I catch him starring at me. I wonder what he wants.**

**~Hinata**

**Dear Diary,**

**You'll never believe what happened today. Sasuke asked me out!! I know Sasuke he can have his pick of any girl in the village why does he want to go out with me. It's very flattering but I had to turn him down. I've heard what kind of guy he is and who knows what he did when he was away. And I could look past the rumors if he knew me but he doesn't. Oh well but I do wonder what it would be like to date Sasuke.**

**~Hinata**

**Dear Diary,**

**Another entry about Sasuke because today he followed me home and listed a bunch of facts about me. I kind of told him the truth about why I didn't want to go out with him and turns out I was wrong. Maybe Sasuke does like me and doesn't want me to restore his clan. So I agreed to have dinner with him just dinner not a date. But if it's not a date why am I so nervous?**

**~Hinata**

**Dear Diary,**

**My dinner with Sasuke went better than I thought it would. I had such great time who would have guessed. But that's not the weird part last night I had a dream about Sasuke. I don't remember much I just remember his smile and I when I woke up I was smiling. I can't possible like Sasuke can I?**

**~Hinata**

Hinata smiled she could already see where this was heading she was starting to like Sasuke. It felt so good to read her thoughts about Sasuke. She hugged the book tightly to her chest she was so happy to have found this book. She reopened the book and started reading again.

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile it's just that I have been busy…….with Sasuke. I mean we spend so much time together that all our friends think we are dating. I love having him as my friend it's just so easy to be myself with him. I hardly ever stutter around him. The only time I do is when he gets really flirty with me. Which he does from time to time……and I'm not sure I mind. I mean I get lost in his eyes. His eyes are so dark and mysterious. And sometimes the way he looks at me I forget to breath. Is that normal? I don't think that's normal. But then again I'm not normal. I mean my knees go weak every time he gives me his infamous sexy smirk. Maybe I do like Sasuke…..no I don't he is my friend….my very handsome friend….I mean today we were hanging out by the pond and he took his shirt off to go swimming…..and I almost fainted. He is so muscular and I…..I wanted to just kiss him….and other stuff….ahhh this is so frustrating I can't start liking Sasuke….I just can't."**

**~Hinata **

Hinata placed the book down on the table, and looked into her room and saw Sasuke exiting the bathroom with only his boxers on. He was toweling off his hair and his chest. Hinata just watched him with her eyes wide opened she wanted to kiss him….and other stuff. He looked up and saw her starring at him; he gave her his sexy smirk "Coming to bed?"

She immediately got up, "Yes I am." The diary will have to wait till the morning because right now she had other matters to take care of at the moment.


	15. Being With Sasuke

Hinata put the diaries on her bed side table and sat down on the bed as Sasuke finished drying off. She couldn't help but stare at him. And he noticed, "Hey, you better have a big wad of cash because this show is not free."

She grinned and laid back on their bed, "Put it on my tab."

He put on his boxers before degrading of his towel, "I think it's time you pay up Ms. Hyuga."

Hinata couldn't help put giggle as Sasuke jumped on top of her, "SASUKE!"

They started making out Hinata loved how Sasuke kissed her. She loved everything like how soft his lips were how he wrapped his arms around her and he said her name in between kisses. It was all too much for her to handle she pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

"I think….I think I want to have sex."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "W-What?!"

She immediately became embarrassed, "Nothing forget it."

"NO!" Hinata was taken aback by his sudden enthusiasm, he took a deep breath "I mean no let's talk about it."

"What are you breathing heavier?"

He tried to calm himself down put it wasn't working, "Honestly….because I might be having sex."

"It's been that long?" It was more of a statement then a question because she could see in his eyes it had. "But how have you been so patient?"

"A lot and I do mean a lot of cold showers…..but I don't want to if you're not ready. "

"I'm just nervous and you see jumpy and you seem like you're…."

He finished her sentence, "You think I'm going to rip your clothes off." She nodded slowly. "Hinata I promise I'll go slowly….if you still want too."

Hinata thought for a moment, "I want to try." As Sasuke promised he did go slowly for awhile until it got too much for either one to handle and they just went at it.

Hours later Hinata laid there naked under the covers with Sasuke's arm wrapped around her. She was on such a high from having sex with Sasuke that she couldn't sleep. She turned around as Sasuke continued to sleep. And reached out for her diary she needed to read to get to the part of her having sex with Sasuke and see if it was always as good as it was that night.

Hinata got to the part where she left off,

**Dear, Diary**

**Sasuke did the sweetest thing at Naruto's party. He put mistletoe outside and waited for me to come out. I knew that he put it there I wasn't going to let him kiss me…but I looked into his eyes. It was a big mistake because I got lost in his onyx eyes and soon he was leaning in. And here is the place where I can be honest….it was amazing! I've never had a kiss like that in my life there was only two problems one it was too short and two I liked it too much. What am I going to do I can't like Sasuke I just can't!**

**~Hinata**

**Dear Diary**

**I'm in so much trouble diary. Ok today was my birthday and the girls threw me a surprise party. And I was having a great time and when Sasuke pulled me away to a deserted hallway to give me my gift. I couldn't believe it he got me the book Royal Sunrise. It is one of my favorite books but there was only a few copies made. So I was really upset when Tenten lost it. I want to remember this moment forever so I'll tell you everything so I don't ever forget it.**

**After I opened the gift I just stared at it for awhile before saying, "How did you find this?"**

**He shrugged, "It wasn't easy but I remembered how upset you were when Tenten lost it on a mission."**

"**How could you remember that I don't even remember telling you?"**

"**I remember a lot of the things you tell me. So I'm guessing you like it?"**

**I held the book to my chest, "I love it."**

**He let out a sigh of relief, "Good I wanted to get you something special."**

"**You did?"He just nodded. I couldn't take it anymore he was so sweet and I loved that this was a side of Sasuke that only I saw. It was all for me and me alone. And every since Naruto's party all I could think of was his kiss. And I wanted it again and I kind of surprised him when I threw my arms around him and kissed him. And yes it was even better than the last time. And it's not just because we used tongues I don't know how long we would have kept kissing if Shikamaru hadn't walked by going to the bathroom. He laughed, "WOW you two are about to suck each other's faces off."**

**I immediately pulled away embarrassed at being caught but if I hadn't who knows what would have happened……what did I want to happen. This is getting too much to handle every time I am around Sasuke I just want to jump his bones. I never felt this way before what am I going to do?**

**~Hinata**

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm just going to say it I had sex with SASUKE!!! I know I can't believe it either it was incredible. I couldn't take it anymore and I did something bad I got him tipsy. I tried to be tipsy too but I was too nervous to drink. I just couldn't take being around him anymore. I thought sexual tension was just a myth but it's true it's really true. And when Sakura told me that some friends have sex and still remain good friends. In fact sometimes it helps the friendship become stronger. So I had to have sex with him for our friendship…..that's my story and I'm sticking to it diary. So when midnight came I just kissed him again and again we hadn't kissed like this since my birthday. And I made him swear he never mention it again. **

**It didn't take long for me to invite him to my room. And once we were there, there was no stopping us. Clothes went flying our hands were everywhere. And the sex was incredible much better than the time Kiba and I did it. But you know all about that. I mean is it supposed to be that good? And I don't think I can do this anymore I thought this would clear my head but it just made me more confused. But you know I can never really have a relationship with Sasuke. I need to find a solution to this problem I can't keep having sex with him….even though I really….really want to.**

**~Hinata.**

Hinata closed her diary, "I guess it was all ways that good."

Hinata put the book and yawned and she snuggled back up to Sasuke. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep with the good thought of that night she stopped herself. 'I'm having a great time with Sasuke and I really think I'm falling in love with him…..again. But if I feel like this do I even want my memories back?' That thought scared Hinata to the point that she knew she wasn't getting sleep anytime soon.


	16. Again

**~Two Weeks Later~**

Hinata was walking down the streets of Konoha she had a meeting at the Hokage's office. The past two weeks were very weird for Hinata. She had stopped reading her diaries and was throwing herself into training to spend less time with Sasuke. She had told him she was out of shape and needed to get back into training. And he didn't think twice about it because it wasn't a total lie. The lie came when she'd get home and went straight to bed. She'd tell him she'd be exhausted or sick. She was just so confused she didn't need Sasuke saying or doing anything that made her anymore confused. But Sasuke was getting suspicious and she knew she couldn't keep this up much longer.

As she continued to walk she remember how a couple of months ago she walked down these same streets to see the Hokage. But that time was when she was lied to and told Sasuke had a memory problem. As she walked up the steps to the office she wondered what the Hokage could possibly want to talk about with her today. Tsunade's door was opened and Hinata saw her sitting behind her desk writing something. Hinata slowly knocked on the door to get her attention, "Hello?"

Tsunade looked up, "Hinata good you're here take a seat." Hinata quickly did as she was told. "So how have things been with Sasuke?"

Hinata twiddled her fingers like she did when she was younger, "Um….good….yeah good."

Tsunade sighed, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that…It's just that I'm so confused. I mean Sasuke has been very sweet telling me all the things I don't remember. But that's the problem I don't remember and I don't think I ever will." She looked up to see Tsunade looking at her sadly. "But you didn't call me in here to hear my sob story."

She cleared her throat, "Um yes well I have noticed you have been training a lot lately and I think you maybe ready to get back to work. I'm thinking of sending you on missions again nothing too strenuous." The idea of being away from Sasuke both intrigued and made her sad. The confusion made her head hurt she started to rub her head. "Hinata are you ok?"

She took a deep breath and stopped rubbing, "Yeah I've just been getting these really bad headaches recently."

"Have you seen a doctor? You look like you're in a lot of pain. I'll take a look at you if you want."

Hinata shook her head and stood up, "No I'm fine but I should get going if we are done here."

Tsuande didn't quite believe her but decided to let her leave anyway, "Ok just think about what I said it's your decision."

"Thank you."She bowed and turned to leave.

Tsuande shouted out before she could leave, "Hinata you need to decide what is more important your memories or Sasuke."

Hinata didn't' turn around she knew Tsuande was right but she just wanted to get out of there. She took a detour through the park. She climbed up into the braches of a tree and sat down to think for awhile. She pulled out her diary from the pouch. She started from where she left off.

**Dear Dairy,**

**I don't know how long I can be around Sasuke anymore. Having sex with him was the worst thing I could have ever done. It's all I think about I can't help it. I want to stop I really do. I just….can't…..being around him is unbearable. Maybe I should just give up and just be with him. He wants to be with me I mean he has stuck around this long…..but what if date and it goes bad? I can't lose Sasuke I just can't. But what should I do?**

**~Hinata**

**Dear Dairy,**

** I've got a solution to my problem. I've got a date! Not with Sasuke thought with Kenji the cute guy that works at the tea shop. It's tomorrow Valentine's Day he is taking me out to dinner. I haven't told Sasuke yet….I'll tell him after the date. I hope this date goes well maybe I'll end up with a boyfriend and everything will go back to normal between me and Sasuke.**

** ~Hinata**

**Dear Dairy,**

**Well yesterday was Valentine's Day and I have a boyfriend. And it's not Kenji its Sasuke. I bet you're not surprised. He was going to leave me it made me realize that I wanted to be with him. He just left, he spent the night and no we didn't do anything but lay in my bed and talk. Just talk……and kiss a lot. He is such a good kisser. Waking up this morning still with his arms wrapped around me felt just so right. That's the only way I can explain it. He just left and I already miss him is that weird?**

**~Hinata**

**Dear Dairy,**

** I know you are probable wondering where I have been. I have written in awhile. But Sasuke has kept me pretty busy these days when I'm not working I'm with him. We aren't always alone though we hang out with our friends, go out to dinner, train, pretty much anything we can do together we do it. No words can describe how happy I am right now. I can't stop smiling he just makes everything so much better by just being there. Is this love? Is this how love is supposed to feel? Am I in love with Sasuke Uchiha? If I am I hope that I don't just blurt it out.**

**~Hinata**

Hinata noticed that there was also a time lapse between these entrees. She thought she must have been busy with Sasuke.

**Dear Dairy,**

** Well I did it. I just blurted it out today. We were just sitting in his room and I was helping him pack he was leaving for a mission. And all he said was "Hand me that." And what did I say I said "I love you!"Can you believe that? I don't think I've ever been so red in my life. I just sat there praying he would say anything. But he just stared at me which made me even more nervous. I quickly packed the rest of his things and started pushing him towards the door. I just said, "Well you don't want to be late you should get going?"I got him out the door before he stopped letting her push him. He still looked a bit shocked, "Did you say you loved me?" I tried to play it off like he was hearing things but he wasn't buying it. I just gave up and admitted it, "Yes I love you but you don't have to say it back." His response was just "Ok." He slung his bag over the shoulder and we walked quietly to the gates of Konoha. I was so upset he just said 'Ok." Like I was asking him if he wanted to go to lunch or to watch a movie. He noticed I was upset and once we got there he wrapped me in his arms and whispered in my ear, "See I knew you'd be mad if I didn't say it." He was testing me can you believe that? I told him that I didn't want to say it if he didn't mean it. He gave me one very long good bye kiss and just before he left he whispered in my ear, "Love you too." Can you believe that he loves me! I can't wait till he gets back because he is the man I love you know. **

**~Hinata**

She put the book back in her pouch and rested her head against the tree, "So I was really in love with Sasuke. I mean why wouldn't I he is and incredible guy. I wish I could remember for him, I know he says that he doesn't care but I know he does. And I know he thinks I'm going to leave him again especially with the way I've been acting lately. I've been avoiding him I am just so confused. I wish there was something I could do to make him believe I am going to stay with him." She jumped down from the tree and went back home to Sasuke.

He was working out in the gym when she got there he immediately stopped when she walked in. "How was your meeting?"

She leaned against the door frame, "Good she said I am able to start going on missions again."

He could tell something was wrong, "Is there something you want to tell me you've been acting really strange every since we had sex."

"I've just had a lot on my mind. Can we talk there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Ok." He pointed to a towel next to Hinata, "Hand me that."

And just like the first time Hinata blurted out, "I love you….again."


End file.
